


Welcome to the darkness, bitch

by haaaveyoumetted



Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Neighbors, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, fratboy!stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:12:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haaaveyoumetted/pseuds/haaaveyoumetted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://propertyofwckd.tumblr.com/post/86532567207">stubblehale</a> asked: <em> "Sterek + 'Neighbors' AU! (aka - in case you don't know the plot of the movie or s/t - a loud, obnoxious fraternity that is run by a cocky kid named Stiles move in next door to a grumpy Derek Hale and his sister, Cora - or Laura~) I've prompted this about three times in the past, I'm dying for it. xoxo" </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the darkness, bitch

Laura stifled a laugh as Derek stalked down the stairs, an obvious crease in his brow as he sat to join her at the table.

"It could be worse y’know", Laura offered.

"An entire fraternity just moved in next door. How could it possibly be any worse?”, Derek retorted, opening his laptop bag and pulling out his computer.

"Oh come on Der, it’s a fraternity. They’re going to throw parties and be loud, but think of all the possibilities! We have to go over there, and we have to be cool", she replied.

Derek quirked an eyebrow questioningly. “and what, say “by the way, keep it down”? And do I even want to know what possibilities you’re referring to?”

Laura rolled her eyes before responding, “Well, we don’t say it like that, just like, ‘keep it down.’.. and for you to finally get some action, obviously.”

Derek scoffed, “I don’t need to “get some action”, I need to focus on passing my classes- and loud and obnoxious neighbors isn’t exactly conducive to successful studying.” He paused for a moment before reluctantly adding, “I doubt any of them would be interested in someone who detests the party scene entirely, anyway.”

Laura stood, pushing her chair in and walked to stand behind him, and leaned down to wrap her arms around him. Hooking her chin over his shoulder, she replied, “I’m going to find someone in that house for you. That is now my one and only goal for this semester, I hope you realize.”

"Just to spite me? you’re really going to put in that much effort?”, he asked in slight disbelief.

"Not just to spite you. I do enjoy being right and messing with you- but I do actually want you to be happy”, she replied, squeezing his shoulder gently before pulling away and walking into the kitchen.

Derek and Laura had always been close, and he couldn’t deny that Laura often knew what he needed ages before he did- but she was not going to find someone he was compatible with in the house next door.

~~~

The sun was just starting to peek out from behind the mountains when Derek rounded the corner back into the neighborhood. It was roughly seven in the morning, and he groaned audibly when he noticed a group of guys sitting on a couch on the front porch of what was now deemed the “frat house”. There was no way he was going to be able to slip inside within at least one of them seeing him, and having to interact with them at all was the last thing he wanted to do.

He let out an exasperated breath and trudged toward the house, chugging what was left of his water in the process.

"Lookin’ good, Hale!"

Derek stopped walking immediately, nearly choking at being not only called out, but called out by name. He glanced over at the house and instantly zoned in on a guy with a smug smile on his face as he unabashedly let his eyes flick up and down Derek’s body.

"How the hell do you know my last name?”, Derek bit out, raising an eyebrow.

”Well, your lovely sister Laura came over and introduced herself. She may have mentioned that her younger brother goes running at the same time, every morning, like clockwork. We figured it would be a good excuse to get the initiates out of bed at an ungodly hour to be friendly and neighborly and introduce ourselves.”, the young man replied, amused and seemingly unaffected by Derek’s aloofness.

Derek rubbed his hands over his face and sighed before replying, “Of course she did.”

"The one that’s way too pretty- almost too pretty to function, really- is Jackson", the young man introduced, motioning as he spoke. "This delectable human being to his right is Boyd- he likes to be called chocolate bar", he continued, eliciting a look from Boyd that made it clear he had given up on protesting the nickname, "This adorable puppy of a human being is Scott, my best friend, has been since we were about five years old, and he’s also my second in command", he said, ruffling the other young man’s hair affectionately. "Danny is our resident super model, with abs of steel and a ridiculous brain that does not fit stereotype whatsoever. You two and Jackson would probably have a hell of a time trying one-up each other at the gym.", he flicked his eyes up and down Derek’s body again before continuing. "These lovely ladies are Erica, Kira, Allison, Malia, Caitlin, Lydia and Heather- they’re all members of our sister sorority, and I get most of my brilliant initiation ideas from them." The women waved, giving him polite and almost pitying smiles, like they often found themselves in a similar situation with the mouthy frat runner. 

Derek smiled back at them, not wanting to be rude just because the guy- who still hadn’t introduced himself- was grating on his nerves. “It’s nice to meet you. I express my deepest condolences for having to put up with this one every day.”

Stiles’ smug expression falter briefly, caught off guard. “First of all, this fraternity would fall apart without me. Second of all ‘this one’”, he paused, gesturing to himself, “has a name.”

"I’m sure that you do", Derek replied, "but you seem to have introduced everyone except yourself- so I wouldn’t know", he pointed out with a small smirk. 

"If you wanted to know that badly Derek, all you had to do was ask", he replied, winking at the older man. "My real name is something that only Scotty, Lydia and my dad know. You can call me Stiles."

"Well, Stiles, just try to keep your debauchery and idiocy within reasonable hours so that those of us who are here to actually study can accomplish that, and we shouldn’t have any problems”, Derek replied. 

"I don’t know Derek, that’s a pretty tall order…", Stiles retorted.

Derek let out a huff of annoyance and made his way into the house without another word. He walked into the kitchen, making his way to the fridge, and pulled out a water bottle. Finishing it off in almost one swig, he turned to where Laura was perched on the counter. “You’re the worst.”

"Oh? What did I do to deserve the title this time?", Laura asked, a hint of amusement in her tone. 

"I can’t believe you told him my running schedule. Going over and introducing yourself was bad enough. I had like half of the frat house waiting to greet me when I got back this morning.”

Laura snorted, failing to conceal it with a cough. “C’mon Derek, they can’t be that bad. I mean, obviously they’re going to throw parties and shit, but it’s college- that’s what normal college kids do- and don’t even try to use the ‘but I’m older than normal college kids argument, because you’re only twenty-four.”

"Why do I feel like you’re going to become best friends with all of them and they’re going to be over here constantly", Derek groaned rhetorically. He knew that it was going to happen, and didn’t need Laura to actually say anything to confirm it.

"Well, I mean I do really like Lydia.., I think she’s dating that Jackson tool at the moment, but I’m sure something can be worked out”, Laura replied.

"I do not even want to know what that means, please don’t give me any of the details of what you plan on doing about that", Derek pleaded. Laura had a habit of giving him and Cora way too many details about her sex life- which Cora didn’t seem to mind, but Derek would have preferred to live a thousand lifetimes without knowing any of it.

"Oh Der, you’re adorable if you think I’m not going to gush to you about absolutely all of it, especially since Cora isn’t here", she replied, patting him on the head affectionately and prancing out of the room.

~~~

Nine o’clock that same evening, Derek could practically feel the house vibrating from how loud the music was being played from the frat house. He began massaging his temples and reminded himself to take deep breaths.

"If you need anything, I’ll be next door", Laura announced, walking to the door and pulling her shoes on.

"You’re actually going over to party with them? seriously?”, Derek asked in slight disbelief.

"Of course I am. If we’re going to put up with them partying all time, I at least need to know that they throw a decent party- otherwise I’m not putting up with that shit."

"I don’t know why I’m surprised", Derek replied. "Just try not to get yourself into too much trouble please, we’re only a week into the semester."

"I’ll try my best", Laura promised half-heartedly, winking at him. "If you get bored, or finish studying early, you should come over and hang out for a bit- socialize, be a college student. See you in a bit!"

Derek stared at the door for a few minutes after she had left, wondering if she seriously thought he would even consider popping in at any point. He shook his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts and turned back to the book he had been trying to read for the better part of the afternoon.

He spent almost an hour valiantly trying to ignore all of the noise, attempting to drown it out every way that he knew how, and after a while decided to give up completely. Walking up the stairs and tossing the book onto his bed, he turned to face the closet, and muttered to himself, “I’m going to regret this decision immediately.”

Derek quickly changed his clothes- throwing on a pair of tight black jeans, a burgundy Henley and his leather jacket. Back downstairs, he located his shoes by the door and headed over to the neighbors’ house after slipping them on.

There were dozens and dozens of cars parked outside, a plethora of them in front of his and Laura’s house, completely blocking the driveway. If he ever had to leave the house on a night they were throwing a party, things were going to get ugly. He shook his head and reluctantly started walking towards the house.

The front door swung open as he approached to reveal the curly-haired boy- Isaac, he recalled- with a surprised expression on his face. “Hey Derek, I really did not expect to see you here- ever. I mean, obviously you’re welcome here, but I just- after this morning… Stiles comes off a bit strong..”, he greeted, clearly nervous that one wrong word and Derek was going to turn around and leave. He decided instantly that he liked Isaac.

"Yeah, well to be honest I wasn’t really planning on coming over, but I’d never hear the end of it from Laura if I didn’t at least make an appearance- and believe it or not, Laura’s nagging is much worse.”, Derek conceded.

Isaac laughed, stepping aside to allow room for Derek to pass. “I can imagine. Your sister seems lovely- but I can imagine that you wouldn’t want to be on her bad side for anything, ever.”

"That is not something I would advise, doing anything to end up on her bad side, that is", Derek confirmed, nodding in thanks as he stepped inside. "Speaking of Laura, you wouldn’t happen to know where she is, would you?"

"Uh, last time I saw her she was in the kitchen doing shots. You might want to check there first", Isaac advised.

"Alright, I’ll head over there", Derek replied. "Thank you Isaac."

"No problem Derek", the younger man said with a smile.

The house was completely packed, so it took a few minutes for him to navigate his way through all of the bodies. When he finally arrived at the kitchen, he had to put effort into not rolling his eyes at the sight that greeted him.

In the middle of the kitchen, Stiles was leaning against the island, surround by both guys and girls, who were all seemingly enthralled by whatever he was speaking about, gesturing almost frantically as he spoke. He was wearing a bright blue backwards baseball cap, a white wife beater tank top and a pair of black basketball shorts that were hanging almost dangerously low on his hips. He abruptly tore his gaze away from the younger man, reminding himself that he was here to find Laura, and almost sighed in relief as he spotted her a few feet away engaged in conversation with Erica and Malia.

He gently placed a hand on Laura’s shoulder to get her attention as he stood next to her.

“Derek?! You actually came?”, she asked, the shock on her face almost comical.

"You told me to stop by after I finished studying- I knew I wouldn’t hear the end of it if I didn’t. You’d be nagging me for weeks until I gave in", he replied.

"Well yeah, obviously- I just wasn’t expecting you to give in the first time that I asked. That never happens.”, Laura pointed out, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I would rather just get it over with", Derek replied.

"Well, you sure are the life of the party", Erica smirked around the sip she was taking.

"He can be, he just chooses not to be like 99% of the time", Laura replied. "Thank you for actually stopping by Derek. You don’t actually have to stay."

Derek nodded in thanks, saying goodbye to the three ladies before pushing his way back through the crowd towards the front door.

“Derek?”

He cursed under his breath and paused briefly, already recognizing the voice and the person that it belonged to. Reluctantly, he turned around, coming face to face with Stiles.

"What are you doing here? I mean, you’re always welcome, but I never thought I’d see you over here willingly- unless you’re not.", Stiles mused.

"Laura asked me to stop by for a few minutes, I’m just leaving.", Derek acknowledged.

"That’s a shame. The party is just getting into full swing", Stiles replied, shamelessly flicking his gaze up and down Derek’s body. He slowly swept his eyes back up to meet Derek’s and his lips twitched into a slight grin. "See you around, Derek."

He felt the tracks of where Stiles’ eyes had traced his body the entire walk back to the house and sometime after, it made his skin itch- but it’s not like it made him feel flustered or anything… it didn’t. 

~~~

The next few weeks passed without much of a change. Derek would go running in the morning and come back to a group of people from the frat house hanging out on the front porch next door waiting to greet him. Stiles would introduce any new people he hadn’t already met, throwing in ridiculous pet names that all of the pledges begrudgingly accepted, and found some new way to try and rile Derek up, which he seemed to have a special talent for. They threw parties at least once a week and it still annoyed Derek to no end, but Laura seemed to enjoy getting the chance to socialize regularly and seeing his sister happy was more important than a comfortable environment for studying- especially since he could just drive a few blocks down and find a quiet place in the library or one of the local coffee shops.

It only took a month for things to start getting interesting.

"They’re throwing a what?, Derek asked. There’s no way he could have heard Laura correctly.

"A Robert De Niro party", Laura replied. "I’m going as Sam from Casino, obviously."

"Of course you are", Derek replied, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Personally, I think you should go as Captain Shakespeare."

Derek nearly choked on the bite of cereal he had been in the middle of taking.

He definitely choked on absolutely nothing when he answered the door a few hours later to find Stiles decked out as Travis Bickle and Jackson as Jack Byrnes standing in front of him.

"Hey Derek! Always great to see your vibrant smile", Stiles greeted as Derek continued to flick his gaze between the two of them, only raising a questioning eyebrow in response.

"Really? an eyebrow raise? that’s all I get? I feel like you’re one of the only people I could have an entire conversation with using only eyebrows", Stiles goaded.

"What do you want, Stiles?", Derek asked, giving in far more quickly than he would have liked.

"We just wanted to invite you to our Robert De Niro party tonight. As you can see, it’s going to be quite the event.", Stiles replied, gesturing to himself and Jackson.

"Laura already has her outfit picked out and everything, I’m sure you guys will have a great time", Derek replied, completely side-stepping the invitation.

"I bet you she’s going as Sam from Casino", Jackson added, smiling and shaking his head fondly.

"How did you- you know what, never mind", Derek said. "Just try to keep it down so that I don’t have to find somewhere else to study."

The amount of satisfaction he got from closing the door in Stiles’ face outweighed the slight guilt he felt for doing it to Jackson without provocation.

By eleven that night, Derek could nearly feel the walls of the house vibrating. He sat there staring at his phone, debating on whether or not to actually go through with it.

Ten minutes later he was speaking to the sheriff directly, and ten minutes after that, there was a knock on his front door.

"Hi, I’m sheriff Stilinski", the man greeted, extending his hand. "You called about your neighbors?", he said more than asked as Derek shook his hand.

"Uhhh..", Derek stalled. He didn’t exactly want them to know it was him that had called. He had assumed they would just go next door, leaving him out of the rest of the equation entirely.

"We have caller ID, we’re cops, everybody has caller ID", The sheriff replied with a knowing smirk. "I just wanted to stop by and meet the man that my son has been terrorizing by moving his fraternity in next door. I expected a call much sooner than this, I gotta admit.", he continued with a friendly smile.

Fuck. Of course Stile’s father was the sheriff. 

"I’m glad that you finally called, actually. It gives me an excuse to go check up on him and act like I still have some sort of authority", sheriff Stilinski confided.

Derek nodded, finally finding the words to respond. “They don’t usually cause much trouble. I mean, they’re loud, but they’re a frat house so, that’s just kind of how it goes. Your son is very persistent in trying to persuade me to actually go over there and party with them when my sister goes… I’d never admit it to him, ever, but I was almost impressed by the Robert De Niro theme they decided on for tonight.”

"By now, I really shouldn’t be surprised by that.", the sheriff replied, clearly somewhat amused. "I’m going to head over, cause some trouble of my own. It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Hale."

He knew that Stiles was going to flip his shit when he found out that he had called the cops on him- had called his dad to go and break up his party, because there was no way he wasn’t going to find out.

Sure enough, it only took about an hour for someone to start pounding on the door. Derek opened it and was not at all surprised to find Stiles, Scott, Boyd, Jackson, Erica and Lydia standing there. He was also not surprised when Stiles was the first to speak.

"You called the cops. You violated the circle of trust, Focker."

"I’m pretty sure I was never in on your circle of trust", Derek replied. "I must say, it made it that much more satisfying to find out the sheriff was your father”, he continued, smiling smugly.

"I hope your realize you just woke a sleeping giant. You have no idea what you just started. Welcome to the darkness, bitch", Stiles replied, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"A little dramatic…", Scott mumbled.

"It is on. Watch your back, Hale.”, Stiles warned before turning and walking back over to the frat house.

~~~ 

Laura’s head jolted up from her laptop screen as the front door slammed shut.

"What did Stiles do this time?", she asked, her attention fully focused on Derek. She hadn’t seen him that agitated in a long time.

"I think the frat broke into my car and stole all the airbags."

"That’s so weird", Laura replied. "I mean, I know Stiles wanted to get you back for calling the cops, but that’s just odd. Why would they just break in and steal the airbags? That doesn’t…"

"I don’t know", Derek replied. "I might just file a police report though. .If this is going to be a thing, I can’t let Delta Psi have the upper hand."

"Ooh, I really love the sound of that. Are you actually going to let me be a bad influence so that we can get them back?", Laura asked excitedly, her face lighting up, ideas already flooding through her brain at an alarming rate.

"Your day has come Laura, show me the ways of the force", Derek confirmed. He knew that is was a terrible idea, and for the first time in a long time, he didn’t care. Stiles was not going to win.


End file.
